


Let the Violin Cry

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Orchestra, References to Arctic Monkeys, Secret Agent, Songfic, Spy - Freeform, Violinist, Violins, au!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was told that an agent was already present at the venue – the performance of a young violinist whose mysterious identity is overshadowed by her impressive skills. She is known to be a daughter of a powerful ambassador, but that was yet to be confirmed. However, she seemed to have taken a liking to her subtle and distant “protector” and he discovers this on the day of her performance… when someone was believed to take her down that evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Violin Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Best read while listening to [Vitamin C Quartet’s version of “Do I Wanna Know” by the Arctic Monkeys](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Mxcz3kyYGM). That’s what inspired this fic.

She’s just a little girl, as he has been told.

But the way she smiled at him, and the way she politely thanked him when he handed her that expensive-looking violin case when she almost tripped down the newly polished stairs of the Observatory just told him that… that youthful face and that small stature was definitely helping her lie about her age. Yet, she looked young.

Too young for him…

And yet since he’s not allowed to talk to the client or even the man who hired him, who happened to be one of the most prominent men in the country… All he could do was stand at a distance, adjust his earpiece and hide behind his ray bans and that crisp suit… as he watched her walk away in that white pristine skirt and collared blouse, tugging her case with a bit of a sway… as her boots echoed down the hall… every step ringing in his brain…

And yet he fears for her life considering that her father (and her family) were currently under fire by the media and their own opponents in the government, that every single person in the Libris family had to garner the protection they never initially required… especially the youngest… the one his agency considered to be the most vulnerable in the process…

Despite the pressure and the imminent danger, most agents who were previously assigned to Bianca Mari would berate her childishness and her capability to smile whenever she practices, wondering why would she be so oblivious to what was happening… Yet he found her different. In fact, her smile gave him motivation, gave him the ease he was looking for, and made his job a lot easier.

The fact that she’d just pass him by, probably not even knowing who he is, and smiling nonetheless…

He’d just smile back whenever she’d turn around, seemingly guilty for being so pensive and so cold as he was required to be, so he’d shoot a small grin in her direction, at her retreating figure, her seemingly childish hips still sashaying down the white halls of the observatory… Making him her violin music even when she’s just walking…

And yet, work comes to call.

He was told that there was another agent stationed to support him at that night when Bianca was supposed to perform at the Annual Opal Project Review, to be attended by most of the Parliament Members, not to mention most of the camp on the side of the Libris family. However, the fact that Bianca’s father or brothers wouldn’t be able to come, and the fact that opposition members who have been targeting Philippe Libris ever since he took that position as the new Ambassador… It was understood why security had to be tightened.

“Please tell me that you’ve got the Grand Hall secured, Hiddleston,” his Commander hissed in the earpiece, causing him to wince as he adjusted it once again, as he looked around suspiciously, wondering who else could have heard him. Considering the number of PAs and black suits walking around, he doesn’t know _who else_ was aware that he was in that spot just behind the staircase…

“Yes Madam,” he said in a curt yet respectful tone, rolling those blue eyes behind his shades. “We have the Grand Hall and the Bartlett Auditorium under close surveillance…”

“And the girl?”

“Still in the dressing room,” he said crisply, almost sighing. “She wouldn’t be out for her piece until 8:30pm.”

“Good,” his Commanding Officer said in that unsatisfied tone, and he can already smell her Infusion d’ Iris and that smell of cigarette wafting up his nose whenever he’d present her report to that uptight woman. “We shouldn’t have called for backup, but then we heard that you’re getting too acquainted with the client… we couldn’t help but get worried, _Shakespeare_.”

He glinted down at the marble floor, clutching his free hand.

He knew she was angry whenever she called him by his codename.

Sighing, he replied, “Won’t happen again Madam…” He then recalled the time one of the female assistants who catered to Miss Bianca approached him, offering him a piece of croissant wrapped in an expensive napkin, telling him to keep silent but the girl whom he considered his ward was worried about his ever-pensive expression on his face and was wondering if he was hungry… that is why she sent down a bit of food to the man whom her father hired to look out for her.

Of course it was a big thing that his client knew who he was, and it was definitely against code to communicate with her… yet it was true that he hadn’t had his rations in almost eight hours, and he swore he would possibly pass or faint if it wasn’t for the liquor-infused drink his co-workers lived on that he stowed in his pocket. Keeping silent (and somewhat going against protocol) he said “thanks” in his most emotionless tone and accepted the gift as the assistant smiled knowingly and walked away…

And that was the day Thomas decided that he’d make a point to grin at Bianca Mari’s back whenever she passed by…

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the recital, Shakespeare?” His Commander’s voice echoed in his ear again, leaving a din in his brain.

“Yes Madam.”

“Well then get to it, Hiddleston.”

Sighing, he swore he would take that fucking earpiece off if he could, yank it off his ear and throw it across the hall… but of course…

That would be against protocol.

But he had broken protocol before… why not now?

 

 

***

 

 

It was almost eight o’ clock.

He had took his position at the side of the hall, just beside the stage where he could stand just beside the pillars as patrons would get to crowd in front of his subtle standing figure, filling in the left wing of the seats. Once the male pianist had finished his piece, a thunderous applause filled the entire hall… almost deafening him.

And then… it was her turn to play.

She emerged from the backstage… taking her time as the crowd settled down in preparation for the next piece. With her short hair framing her face, it was that beautiful white collared dress, accented by her white three-inched heeled shoes that gave her a bit of height and added a bit of age on her posture, somewhat melting down a bit of her childish image. But there was something in her eyes, something in the way she glowed on that bright stage that made Thomas want to remove his shades and take a better gander at her…

But yet, instead of giving himself away, he decided to leave the girl conversing with one of the assistants on the stage with their white gloves and pristine tuxedos, as he decided to shake his head and return to his job of scouring the premises for any suspicious activity…

Such as keeping an eye on the well-known gun-toting son of Governor Ballesteros (who was clearly against the Libris movement), who was currently whispering to one of his men as Bianca prepared on stage.

However, the moment the esteemed daughter of the Libris Family raised her fiddle, the entire auditorium fell silent… and even the slightest of whispers that may or may not be of good nature also subsided…

And Thomas found himself swiveling his head in her direction when she turned a few pegs and moved her fiddle in a frenzied pace that produced a very familiar tune… A tune he somewhat knew by heart… considering that this was one of the songs he’d be listening to during one of the idle hours whenever he would wait for her to exit her room…

 

_Have you got colour in your cheeks?_

_Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift_

_The type that sticks around like something in your teeth?_

_Are there some aces up your sleeve?_

 

He had no idea she’d be playing this song…

And much to his surprise, the boisterous noise that was coming from the side of the Ballesteros also subsided… allowing him to turn his focus on the girl who had her eyes closed, seemingly giving the piece her all, as she moved her head and smiled to the tune as she stiffly stood in the middle of the stage… Only allowing her head and her hand to move in tune to the music…

 

_Do I wanna know?_

_If this feeling flows both ways?_

_Sad to see you go..._

_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

_Baby we both know..._

_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day…_

 

That’s when he caught her staring at him as she played the piece…

Her bright eyes staring right him as her talented fingers sang the words of the song, with the accompaniment orchestra following her every move, complimenting her piece that was following the main melody of the song…

And with the way her eyes bored right through him…

Past his stiff posture and those darkened specs blocking his eyes…

He suddenly felt something in him catch on fire when he suddenly saw her smile… smile _right at him_ … As if she was singing this song… Silently singing this all along… As if she knew about how he watched her, how he seemed to care for her even if they didn’t speak… and how he smiled at her back whenever she walked away…

And that was when Thomas realized that he was mouthing the lyrics to the song…

And even in the dark…

She can see the definite movement of his lips…

 

 

_Crawling back to you_

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_

_'Cause I always do_

_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_

_Now I've thought it through_

_Crawling back to you_

 

 

Closing her eyes, seemingly satisfied with herself, she continued plying on the piece and letting her fingers dance on the neck of her red-wood violin, swaying her head away from his direction… causing him to turn red in the dark… Wondering if she figured him out…

And yet, he couldn’t help but wonder…

Why would she choose this song?

And the way she looked and smiled at him…

Not even frowning upon realizing that he seemed to know the song…

But with the cry of her violin and the way she smiled back at him…

Could it be –

 

_Do I wanna know?_

_Too busy being yours to fall_

_Sad to see you go_

_Ever thought of calling darling –_

 

 

**BANG!**

Thomas was suddenly snapped out of his trance of watching her, when someone – _someone_ suddenly stood up from the upper boxes of the auditorium – pointing a gun at the woman who was playing her violin on stage.

 

A shriek filled the air – coming from the audience.

 

The way Bianca played the instrument was suddenly interrupted to a painful halt – as the violin slurred in a way that the sharp notes would dig into your brain, almost scratching at your ears with the off notes scraping off what was supposed to be the song –

Yanking his glasses off, the man in the dark blue suit quickly bolted on stage – upon finding out that one of the supposed assistants in the tuxedo was also with a gun – surrounding the girl who was standing, helpless on the stage… Clutching only her fiddle and her violin…

“Miss Bianca! –“

Thomas was clearly willing to do his job and jump in the way of any possible bullet – either from the man who was standing in the upper box or from that suspicious-looking assistant who was smirking menacingly at the girl… but to his surprise –

The violinist in white (whose shoulder was actually bleeding having to narrowly dodge the bullet, but nonetheless avoiding it), ignoring the way people shrieked and panicked in the lower seats, with ushers frantically trying to get them out, managed to throw her fiddle at the dangerous man with the gun pointed at her – poking at an eye –

As the tuxedoed assistant winced in pain, he managed to let out two slugs from his gun, almost hitting Bianca in the chest – if she hasn’t grabbed her steel case lying in the nearby chair, shielding herself with it as the bullets ricocheted away from her, hitting the assailant in the leg – as the woman straightened up to show that her case was made of the strongest material that was made of steel and what bulletproof vests are made of.

Turning around, she found the man who was supposed to be protecting her gaping at her quick-witted figure… before she turned to look at the man who shot at her now-aching shoulder, now hiding behind the barriers of the upper box.

“Don’t just stand there!” Those were her actual first words to Tom. “Take him down!”

Not finding the courage to say “Yes Ma’am” like what he always does to his Commanding Officer – Tom managed to whip out his revolver… only for the suspicious man in the upper box, who happened to be one of the Volstri – a lower family working for the Ballesteros – who were known for their mafia and underground activities. Thomas managed to aim several shots at the upper box – but not before the assailant tried to shoot again… almost hitting the feet of the agent and the Libris daughter who was standing on the stage.

“Come on!” Bianca hissed at her supposed protector as she grabbed him by the arm, as they ran to the safety of the backstage, with Bianca holding tight on her violin and her case, leaving her fiddle behind – as Tom was on the look-out ensuring that no one followed them.

However, another of the Volstri managed to block their way out of the stage – holding a gun of his own… And with Bianca and Tom joining forces, they surely couldn’t take the man down without shooting at him or putting up a fight.

“Miss Bianca,” Tom said in a tone where he tried to not sound worried. “Please stand behind me –“

“Please don’t tell me you run out of ammo –“

He never imagined her to be this sarcastic, or this witty.

“Don’t you worry madam,” he said through gritted teeth. “Just please stand behind me –“ Tom said, trying not to be frantic as the man pointed his gun at the two of them… considering that it was a narrow hall and they had nowhere to hide –

“Ah goddamnit,” Bianca hissed, making Tom realize that she sounds almost just like his boss.

Much to his surprise, Bianca quickly slipped the violin inside the case and slammed it shut, before pointing the edge of the tip of the scroll at the man, before she flicked on a few flaps…

… _and started shooting at the man with the violin case_.

As the Volstri brute fell to his knees, Bianca quickly tugged at the agent’s hand and they both stepped over the fallen assailant, both of them taking a shortcut inside the backstage, running for the exit.

“Miss Bianca –“

“You must be _Shakespeare_ ,” she said with gritted teeth.

“Well yes –“ Tom said, trying to sound calm as he felt his hand lose feeling with the woman clutching it as they ran. “I suppose that you didn’t know –“

“Remember that your officer told you that another agent was sent to back you up with the protection of the Libris daughter –“ she rolled her eyes. “That happens to be me, I know, yes…”

Tom couldn’t look at her face directly with the way they sped through the narrow winding corridors, but Bianca surely couldn’t see the look on confusion on his face. “Yes,” he said through his hitched breathing, trying to keep up with the way she ran fast, despite having shoes with high heels. “I believed that is classified information among the agents –“

She turned to glare at him once they managed to hide behind a sharp corner, the woman looking around first if they were alone.

“Well yes,” she said as-a-matter-of-factly. “That support agent for you happened to be me.”

No one could explain the shock or the confusion on the agent’s face as he gaped at his ward… that also happened to be one of his supposed co-workers.

“How –“

“Gold badge, Level Ace Training, been an Honorary Member of the Agency for five years –“ she said with much conviction, as she drew back her skirt without showing any shyness to the attractive agent who watched her pull out a gun strapped to her thigh, as she checked if it was ready and loaded.

“But you’re a Libris daughter –“

“Well yes,” she said, clearly busy, not looking at him, as she turned to check her violin-case-machine-gun. “I am also Bianca Mari Libris, daughter of Philippe, Ambassador to Geneva.”

“How –“

She suddenly broke into a cocky grin, as she punched him in the arm and got back on her feet, beckoning the supposedly Class B and highly-trained Agent to come and follow her. “This is what happens when you listen to too much Arctic Monkeys and not tell your ward who has been practicing that damned song for weeks that you knew the lyrics to it –“

Tom swore he didn’t see it – but he probably blushed like a tomato.

“But if you’re _the_ other agent, how is it possible –“

The girl grunted as she looked at her wounded shoulder. “Protecting me is just part of the plan, Hiddleston,” she growled, making him realize that _she knew his name all along_ when he would smile stupidly at his back. In fact, the reason why she’d smile at him was the fact that she actually recognized him and knew she’d be working with him in the future…

 _Why didn’t he think of that?!!_ He berated himself silently as he watched her try to perform first aid on herself.

“You are actually part of a bigger plot where we’re all actually undercover on what Giacomo Ballesteros is fucking planning,” she growled, gritting her teeth. “It’s whether to assassinate my father or take over Geneva’s Secret Underground System, we have to find out.”

He felt his heartbeat quicken upon hearing about the Geneva Underground System, considering that it was one of the red-code classified projects that was being worked on by the agency… and it was so top-secret that he wanted in…

And he couldn’t believe that she was in it…

And she got him _in it_ now…

He swore he couldn’t stop his head from spinning, even if he knew he should have been in control at that very moment – taking her hand and leading her out of the fracas-infused Observatory, even before the Volstri-influenced Policia could even get to them and probably put them all in danger…

And yet, here she was… taking control…

And it made him light-headed.

Very light-headed…

Especially when he saw her rip off a part of her expensive dress and wrap it around her wounded arm, without even batting an eyelash. Though considering she didn’t even consider the pain at all, maybe he could leave that out of his report and get a beating from his Commanding Officer for partly failing in his duties…

But he was lost in his thoughts as he watched her gracefully turn around on her heels and glare ridiculously at him, wondering if he’s the march hare of the turtle who was completely at a loss on what to do.

“Come on you Alex Turner wannabe!” Bianca actually _teased_. “There’s two more Voltri Mercenaries that I saw from the stage – we better get to them quick!” Swinging her violin case out of the way, she gaped at him and shook her head, wondering why he looked at her like she was about to be shot. “Don’t balk out on me now, _Shakespeare_!” She growled at him. “I’ve seen what you can do _and you’re better than this!_ ”

He nodded as he then kept his gun at the ready, prepared to cover her whenever it was needed.

And it just amused him that despite of her seemingly uptight nature…

…maybe Miss Bianca is more than what meets the eye.

But then remembering the way she smiled at him as she played those parts of the song that mattered to him the most…

He silently considered that the feeling has always been mutual.


End file.
